Jeff the killer x reader
by Smile Puppers
Summary: hA girl runs into a man. A killer, Jeff the killer. What will he do when he finds put more about this girl? My first story so yeah here it is.
1. Chapter 1

I was 19 when it happened. I sat in my room quietly waiting for the screams to end as they echoed through my house. It was the sound of my abusive parents being killed by a man with beautiful eyes and smile. That smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. "Raven Raven" I said mimicking them as I heard them scream. My hatred toward them began crawling out of heart. The possibilities of what he was doing to them crawled slowly into my head making my heart race and adrenaline beginning to shoot through my body. I was exited from the sound unsure why...

*3 MONTHS EARLIER*

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU B***H! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE WHAT I WANT!" My mother yelled at me as she threw me on to the street. She was a drugget and made me sell my body for her needs if I didn't, I would be beaten and thrown out of the house until I got what she wanted. I felt as if I felt being watched on that particular day, and if right on cue I saw someone in the corner of my eye. Curious, I began to walk in that direction "headed" somewhere. When I got to were I thought "it" was I looked to my left to see a white, black, and red blur run away and I laughed at the thought that someone was watching and possibly cared, but I knew that wasn't the case because no one ever loves the damaged ones.

I got the feeling that I was being watched the rest of the week. It wasn't an "ohgodohgod I'm gonna die here's an idea! F******G RUN!" feeling it was a peaceful feeling like you could trust them, that you could melt into there arms and fall asleep not wanting to be awoken in any one else's arms. It made me happy for the month or so that I had felt it. It was late at night when I checked my phone. "Well I'm screwed" I said to no one in particular. "She's gonna kill me and... GREAATTT dads home and he's gonna make the "best of me ". I said as I continued walking to my house. "raven Raven" some one said in a whisper yelling way. I was confused but my curiosity got the better or me. I walked up to this strange man and saw him in a white hoodie but I could still see the scars. My hand had a mind of its own and began to trace the scars with you fingers when he pulled you hand away.

In a nervous way you ask " H-how do you kn-now my n-name."

In a raspy yet beautiful voice he kindly asks "Did did those monsters hurt you."

You go wide eyed and extremely nervous. "Its okay you can trust me I've been watching you for some time now" Unsure on how that helped you immediately you nod. An angry vibe comes off him and he tells you to leave and that he would see you in one month exactly on your 19 birthday. .1


	2. Meeting This Mysterious Man

I sat on my bed listening to my parents scream , I waited for my mothers screams to end and began to leave the room. I slowly opened the door letting out a small creak and crept downstairs. The screams of my father just got louder and louder as I made my way to the kitchen. What I saw burned my eyes... my mother had cuts and blood all over her body staining her pale skin, a few of her fingers were missing along with chunks of her skin and her neck, her neck had been slit making the blood drip slowly down her neck. I slowly looked to my father, he was lucky compared to my mother, small cuts on the back of his arm with the webbing between is fingers had been cut and bruises covered his body.

I looked to the man who had done this. He was .. amazing. His eyelids were burnt off leaving them for an eternal stare and his mouth had been cut into a smile that couldn't leave his face even if he frowned. And the blood of my parent stained his white sweater and his black pants. It took him a moment to realize that I came in. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and nearly dropped his knife. If possible his face became pale as he rushed me into the next room. "Why did you come out here?!" He spoke with that raspy voice of his... and I stood there like an idiot blinking not saying a thing. I spoke very quietly as I said ," I-I didn't Know I'm sorry I won't bother you again...". I rushed away back up to my rooms without saying a thing, but before I did I stole a glance and say sadness on his face, I guess he didn't want to upset me.

_**Sorry for not updating I got a lack of motivation do to my family. I'll try to update more and any thing that I could do to make it better please tell me or really anything you'd Like Also sorry for the short chapter didn't know what to write after this bit.**_


End file.
